mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets is a season 2 episode of the Mr Men Show Some Mr. Men and Little Misses have pets. *'Mr. Strong and Mr. Fussy's Plot: '''Mr. Strong has a new hippo named Finnigan. He took him to Mr. Fussy's Dinner Party, the other guests being Mr. Bounce and Miss Helpful, but then things get out of hand and Finny keeps doing stuff Mr. Fussy doesn't like. In the end everyone except Mr. Fussy go out and get pizza. *'Mr. Tickle's Plot:' Mr. Tickle has an ad for Mr. Tickle's Pet Grooming Service and has a rap about it. (Cancelled in the UK) *'Mr. Scatterbrain's Plot:' Mr. Scatterbrain's pet elephant, Petula is missing.So Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small come to help him.In the end it was really shown that Petula really was going out to get orange juice. *'Mr. Happy's Plot:''' Mr. Happy host The Annual Goat Show.The judges are Miss Sunshine, Miss Scary, and Mr. Rude.The first person to come up was Mr. Quiet and his goat, Trixie who was very good.Then came Mr. Lazy and his goat, Waylon who was to lazy to move and then Mr. Lazy gave up.Then came Miss Magic and her goat, Nutmeg who was invisible, then a chicken, then a dragon (Which Miss Scary thought was the winner.), then to a goat who breathes fire. In the end Mr. Quiet and Trixie won. But the trophy was burnt by Nutmeg. Trivia *Waylon has a hat that looks like Mr. Lazy's. *Mr. Rude had the top hat he wore in the book.(But then Nutmeg burnt it down into a beret.) *Mr. Strong is revealed to have an I-Phone when Mr. Fussy calls him for dinner. Quote Narrator: It's another morning as usual for Mister Scatterbrain, that is, until he discovers his pet elephant is missing. Mr. Scatterbrain: Cold Toast! Hmm... (Uses his phone) Little Miss Giggles: (giggles) Hey there! Dillydale Missing Pet Hotline! How may I help you? Mr. Scatterbrain: Hello, Miss Giggles! I'm calling to report 2 pieces of cold toast. Miss Giggles: (giggles) That's very nice, Mister Scatterbrain, but we're the Missing Pet Hotline, not the Cold Toast Hotline! (giggles) Mr. Scatterbrain: I know, but this toast can only mean one thing. My pet elephant Petula is missing, or else she'd be eating the toast right now! Oh, and the strawberry jam hasn't been touched! Miss Giggles: (giggles) Strawberry Jam?! (giggles) Mr. Men With Pets *Mr. Happy: Pug *Mr. Bump: Rat *Mr. Messy: A cat who is also a bunch of scribly lines, Lester (Goldfish) (Parties) *Little Miss Sunshine: A poodle, Pinky (Chameleon) *Little Miss Chatterbox: Featherhead/Featherbrain (Canary/parrot) *Little Miss Calamity: Ferdinand (Frog) (it was likely that she didn't have it anymore long before this episode aired) *Mr. Lazy: Sluggy (Slug), Sloth, Waylon (Goat), McMillan (Tortoise), Tom (Monkey) (ran away) *Mr. Funny: A dog who can do tricks, Funny Bunny (Rabbit) *Little Miss Whoops: Ants (Bugs), Ferret *Mr. Scatterbrain: Various (See Mr. Scatterbrain) *Little Miss Helpful: Cat *Mr. Quiet: Trixie (Goat), Dog *Little Miss Naughty: Clyde (Cockroach) (Bugs), Dog *Mr. Strong: Finnegan (Finny for Short) (Hippo) *Little Miss Scary: Bats, Mabel (Giant hamster) (Next Door), Dillydale Giant Owl, raven, spiders *Little Miss Magic: Nutmeg (Goat) *Mr. Noisy: Dog Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show